matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Marksman
* |type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *42 *56 (UP1)|fire_rate = 92|capacity = 12 (max 120) (24 default)|mobility = *115 (legacy) *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|theme = Steampunk-ish|cost = *455 *340 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The Ultimate Marksman is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 12.0.0 update. Appearance It is a bullpup sniper rifle with the 20X scope. Strategy It has high damage, good fire rate, low capacity and mobility. Tips *It is best used on large, open maps such as Parkour City and Sniper Forts. *This weapon offers a larger margin for error due to the high rate of fire, allowing more freedom to fire. *It works well when countering sniper rifles with a large shot interval such as the Prototype. *This weapon is good at moving around the map while firing at enemies, making it a very versatile weapon. *This gun works extremely well with the Automatic Peacemaker, by using the Peacemaker's high rate of fire to weaken a heavily armoured target and then headshot the target with a few rounds with the Guerilla Rifle. *Take advantage of its good mobility. *Best for camping. *Use the 8X scope as your advantage. *Use the scope to maximize effect and attack from a long distance. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *Conserve ammo due to its low capacity, so aim carefully. *Due to its high damage output. It can take out your targets quickly. *Fight at medium range or higher for a less complicated duel. Counters *Its small amount of ammo can be a hindrance to the user, use the time to attack when he or she reloads. *If you find a player camping with this weapon use a gun capable of killing the user in 1 shot or look for an opportunity to sneak behind them with your melee weapon. *Get in close to an enemy using this weapon, as you will avoid taking serious damage. The cause of this is that the Brutal Headhunter has a very small crosshair meant for precision and accuracy, and also a very low fire-rate (as being a bolt-action sniper rifle). It will be very hard for the user to fire a direct shot at you, especially one-hit kill you, if you move up close and move in various directions. But be aware that users of this weapon can switch to surprise weapon to defeat this tactic. *You can counter this with an another sniper weapon. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so pbe prepared for evasive attacks. *Pick off its users from short ranges. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. Firing sound *Sniper Exoskeleton's Theme *Steampunk-esque Golden skin Golden Skin Trivia *It is based on the German WA 2000 Bullpup Semi-automatic Sniper Rifle. *It has been nerfed into two upgrades, from 25 and 29, base and UP1 respectively. *Unlike any semi-automatic sniper rifles in the game, it can instant headshot kill all enemies in campaign and even in Arena (except The Bug and Dragon). *Its truly steampunk-themed counterpart is the Steampunk Sniper Rifle. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0 update. *Its mobility was reduced by the value of 5 in the 16.9.0 update. At the same time, its scoping power was reduced to 8X. Category:Sniper Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Category:Single shots Category:Themed Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Legendary